Heterochromia Confusion
by Rosy the Spazz
Summary: After another disagreement between the farming sisters they make an interesting stop to Castanet's favorite Wizard to try and settle it. A bit of Angela/Akari X Wizard/Gale X Molly/Hikari humorous fluff.


**Heterochromia confusion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon, and for all you 90's kids out there that remember **_**Between the Lions**_**, the idea for this one-shot story came from an episode I remember. Points to any who can tell me which one, well actually points go to anyone who remembers the show from when it first started...**

"He's mine! Back Off!"

"No he's not! You back off!"

"I saw him first Akari!"

"Did not! He likes me more anyways!"

"No way he likes me the most, besides you already have one!"

"So? I'm allowed to have more than one, and plus he's sooooo cute! Just look at his little tail!"

A confused kitten sat between the bickering sisters, head tipped to one side as it watched them fight.

"Akari, you already have a farm of you own, and you know I'm going to end up taking care of him, just like I do with the rest of your animals!"

"I _let_ you take care of my animals so you don't sit around all day complaining about being bored!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what was with you running out of the barn this morning, screaming your head off, when one of your horses snorted?"

"Um well that was...uh..."

"See what I mean?"

"Oh shut up Molly!"

"Does that mean I can keep him?"

"Yeah sure whatever. Mittens is so much cuter anyway."

Molly rolls her eyes as Akari crosses her arms and looks away. She looks down to her prize only to find it missing.

"Uh Akari? He's not here,"

The older sister looks at the spot where the kitten was and begins to snicker.

"Guess the thought of being stuck with you scared him off."

"Maybe it was the thought of having to see you everyday!"

"Why you little-"

A high-pitched meow cut her off causing both sisters to find the kitten sitting in front of another person purring. A flash of silver sent the girls' hearts pounding, but they quickly settled down when they realized it was only Toby, the local fisherman. He pets the cat and drops a small fish on the ground for it. He waves at the girls before picking his rod and bait bucket off the ground, standing up and turning towards the distant river. The farmer's sigh and hang their heads in disappointment, glumly watching the kitten pounce on his tiny gift. Much like their squabble over the small cat, the two sisters shared another interest: the silver-haired fortuneteller of Castanet. Both went to visit him several times a day, and both knew the other liked him. This led to even more disagreements between the two.

The sisters looked up at each other and began to giggle.

"Oh just look at us Molly, we're acting like children."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Akari, sorry for fighting earlier."

"Me too." She sighs and looks at her younger sister with a new fire in her eyes. "You know what Molly, we shouldn't let Wizard come between us! Even if he has that amazing hair..."

"That tanned skin..."

"That air of mystery..."

"Those intricate white markings..."

"And those beautiful..."

"Big..."

"Green"

"Topaz"

"Eyes."

The two sisters stare at each other, now quite confused. Akari breaks the silence.

"Why surely Molly you know that the color of Wizard's eyes is the deepest of all forest greens."

"Why Akari dearest, I think you must be confused. Wizard's eyes are positively the most luscious liquid topaz color."

The girls clench their jaws and begin to speak through their teeth.

"Well it seems that you are mistaken, I remember noticing the very first time I met him that his eyes matched that big GREEN book he always carries around with him."

"Funny, because I recall his eyes being TOPAZ like some of the crystals in his house."

By now the two were fuming.

"His eyes are GREEN!"

"They are TOPAZ!"

"GREEN!"

"TOPAZ!"

"UGGGHHH!" Both sisters cry out in frustration and glare at each other. Molly breaks the tense silence.

"Well, there's only one way to know for certain." A mischievous glint in her eye, Akari looks at her puzzled before grinning excitedly.

"RACE YOU TO WIZARD'S HOUSE!" They both shout, and take off running towards town.

Meanwhile in Harmonica Town, the very wizard the two female farmers were discussing not moments before, was finishing up a reading for one of the townspeople.

"Try giving Chase... a shining orange..."

The bubbly blonde across the table gazed up at him with hopeful blue eyes. "Really? Oh thanks Mr. Wizard!" She picked up her things and left in an excited hurry. The Wizard sighed, he had been telling this girl the same thing for the past year now, but she still came back time after time asking the same silly questions. He wished there was another fortuneteller for them to go to. It wasn't that he disliked the townspeople, he just wasn't good with interacting with them, and preferred gazing at the stars in quiet peace. He walked over to his kitchen area, grabbed his half finished cup of coffee, and took a drink. A loud knocking at his door caused him to splutter and spill his drink. Glaring at the new mess, he moves his look to the door, sighing once again. He pulls it open and any lingering annoyance disappears at the sight before him giving him a new feeling of bewildered amusement. On his doorstep were the two farming sisters, both breathing quite heavily. The younger one was leaning over on her knees, one arm half raised to the door. The other was flat on her back, splayed out with one hand draped over her forehead. They look up and at the sight of the wizard the jump to their feet and straighten out their clothes.

"Hey there Wizard!" Molly begins, still trying to catch her breath. "We were wondering if we could come in for a minute."

The Wizard just nodded absentmindedly, still puzzled by their condition. Molly give a small smile and breathes a thanks before all three step inside the dimly lit house.

"Is there something... you two need today?" He asks calmly walking towards the small round table in the center of the room. He takes his normal seat while the girls sit down on chairs on either side of the Wizard. Both a bit dazed they stare at him dreamily. He shies away from their odd stares, and they snap out of their trance.

"Well Wizard we came to see you today to uh..." Molly starts off giving her sister a questioning glance.

"What my sister means to say is that we wanted ummm...to umm... ask you a question?" Akari finishes awkwardly.

"Yes... a question! We wanted to know um... if you could..." Molly trails off again, now wishing that they had thought their plan through a bit more.

"If you could... read the hearts of animals!" Akari's face lights up as the idea hits her. Molly grins at her, thankful for the excuse.

"Yes, you see there's this cat we both like, and wanted to take home, but we want to know which one it like more."

"Exactly!"

The Wizard gives them both an odd glance, very puzzled by their unusual behavior. "I will see... what I can do..." He leans over his crystal ball and it illuminates his face. The two girls lean in and stare at his eyes squinting to determine their color.

"HAH I TOLD YOU!" The sister shout in unison, rising to their feet and pointing at each other, startling the wizard and causing him to fall over backwards.

"Wait Molly what are you on about? Clearly his eyes are green!"

"You must be blind Akari! There they are clear as day. His eyes are topaz!" By now the wizard was standing again, and dusting off his robes. He gazed at the two sisters squabbling when they turned to look at him.

"Wizard what color are your eyes? They're green right?" Akari fired the question at him, hands on her hips.

"Well actually-" He fumbled for words as Molly interrupted him.

"Why of course she's gone mad, right Wizard? Because your eyes are topaz." She took a step towards him. Under their angered stare, he pulls at the collar of his shirt and backs away.

"You... both are... partially correct." Even though he spoke softly, they heard, and had begun to gape at him.

"What do you mean by that Wizard?" Molly asks.

"Yeah, how could we both be right?" Akari's chime follows.

The Wizard takes a deep breath, glad to have dodged the bullet of their anger.

"I was born with one eye golden yellow... or as you've been calling it, topaz... while the other eye was green... It's called heterochromia..."

"Oh..." The sisters say together. They look down embarrassed.

"Sorry Wizard." Molly murmured.

"Yeah, sorry for barging in and disrupting you like that." Akari echoed, her voice filled with a quiet shame. "We'll be going now." She begins to head for the door and Molly follows.

"See you soon."

"Bye."

The door shut and the Wizard is left standing in the middle of his cluttered room, confused and incredulous. He rolled his eyes, sighs and looks at his spilled cup of coffee. "So much for... peace and quiet..."

Outside the Wizard's door the sisters were panting as they looked at the ground in overwhelmed shock, their cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god"

"I cannot believe we just did that Akari..."

"Me neither..."

Molly looks at her older sister and begins to snicker. Akari glared in annoyance.

"What?"

"Your hair." Molly lets a giggle escape and soon she's laughing like a hyena.

"You're one to talk just look at your clothes." Akari grins and joined in the laughter. Before too long they are gasping for air and clutching their sides as they held on to each other for support, their previous feuds forgotten... at least that is until the white kitten walks by...

**Hey there everybody. This is an idea I've had for a while, and me having a snow day today, made myself sit down to write something. I know this isn't my best work, it's a bit awkward wording wise in places, and a bit too childish in others, but I hope you all liked it. And sorry if I managed to fudge up some facts/people. I've never actually played Animal Parade (I know *gasp*) but I don't I messed anyone up too badly. To people who've read my other stories I'm working on getting new chapters out, sorry there's been such a wait. To everyone thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! **


End file.
